The story of Haymitch Abernathy
by May28
Summary: Hunger games fans! About his life in District 12,The reaping and of course his struggle with Maysilee Thru the second quarter quell. Keep reading for : ,Haymitch's Girfriend,4 tribs from 12 and Little Cinna! I hope you enjoy it tell me what you think. May the odds be ever in you favor!
1. Chapter 1 - Julliet

_**Chapter one – Juliet**_

The first sunbeams break thru the windows into my face. It is Morning. I rub with my hands in my eyes. I look around me. I see the shadow of the old dusty closet in me and my brother's room. I see the flowers in a vase on the table.'Lilly's' The flowers that my father used to give to my mom .Before he died.. I hear sobbing. It is my little brother. He is siting in a corner crying. Today is reaping day. The day that scares everyone here in district 12. Every year a boy and a girls must go to the capitol. To join the hunger games. And this year is the first year for my little brother. I get out my bed and I go sitting next to him.'I'm scared' he says. I hold him till he stops crying and I say.' You know what'?'after the reaping we are going to get some ice cream at Mathilda's okay?' He nods. 'but if you get reaped?' he says.' then we will get some when I am back. And we hold each till my mom comes into the room. 'dressup you guys,Breakfast is ready' . and she closes the door. My mom is always a little upset around this time. She doesn't speak a lot and she just tries to be alone. She is right. This is the hardest time for every Man or woman with children. With they fear they won't see them again…

I take a shower. After I dried myself of. I look in the mirror. I take a comb and I brush it through my . Now it has the same mixed up look like it always does. I'm standing in front of the mirror. I have the same eyes as my father. Gray seam eyes. Like all the coal miners here in district 12.

On the table downstairs prepped my mom breakfast , a slice of bread and some leftovers from last night. My mom just makes enough money to keep us alive. when I finally finished school I can work in the mines to make some extra money. I gorge it up, Then I give my mother a kiss and say goodbye. I going to Amy's house. I just want to see her before the reaping. In case of…

A few minutes later I'm standing under beneath her window. Her house is made of bricks and concrete. She lives with her grandma. Her mom died a few years dad died in the same mine accident as mine. I'm throwing little stones at her window that I grab from the street. Then the Window opens. O Juliet,Where ar you Juliet? 'I say. At school we saw the musical Romeo and Juliet. Some people from the Capitol came to play it. But It was kinda boring. Then Amy's Grandmother looks down to me. I'm turning red like an tomatoe.'Juilet is to the Bakery'She says. Then she laughs. I give a little smile but I feel to humiliated. 'Thank you and I walk away to the Bakery. After a few Minutes I see Amy. I recognize her long blonde hair and her green little purse. She is staring at window with dresses in it, Slowly I sneak toward her and then I put my arms around her.'This is a robbery give me all your bread'I say. 'Well you also Good morning Haymitch'She she turns around and I give her a kiss. She giggles. I love it when she does that. I love everything about her. I stroke her long blonde hair. Together we walk to her house to delivery the breads…

She opens the door.'Hi Grandma'She says. 'Hello Children'.she answers. I just give a little smile. I feel so embarrassed right now ,But she acts like it never happened. Amy puts the breads on the shelf.'Haymitch and I are going downtown. We will be back on time''.'Okay' she says. Goodbye Juliet'.'Juliet?'. Amy asks. 'yeah that is what you boyfriend called you right?' And I am getting read like a tomato again.'Is that true?'. I am just staring humiliated at the ground.'Well see you later Grandma'. And she drags me outside.


	2. Chapter 2 - Scarf

Chapter 2 - Scarf

We walk through the streets of district 12. To the Heart of the city together with Amy.'So what is with the Julliet thing?' She asks. I laugh and I tell her that I stood under her window and yelled 'O julliet where are you? And then her grandma opend it. She laughs hard. But I still feel a little embarrassed. We walk by the same store where Amy was looking. 'Donner's dresses' is it called. I stop. I see loads of dresses in the window. a purple one an orange one.'Which one do you like the most?'I ask. Amy laughs.'Come on haymitch you know I don't have the money for that'.'Yeah but which one do you like the most?'I ask seriously. Then Amy points at a green dress with long sleeves.'That one'.She says.'you know what 'I say.'One day I will buy you that one,Promiss'. 'O haymitch don't say that' She looks serious. Her seam eyes are the most beautiful eyes I ever saw. 'Well,you need too look pretty, If you want to marry me'I say laughing. She laughs. 'Yeah sure Haymitch, like I wanna Marry you'She says sarcastic. I laugh but it kinda hurts inside. She is so pretty. Every guy In school would murder someone to get a date with .'He haymitch, you can handle a joke right?' I laugh.'Sure honey whatever' Then she kisses me and walks into a building across the road. I follow her. But before I take a step. I see a girl behind the window of the store. She has long blonde hair. I know her from school. Her name is may… mel… No wait I know it… It is Maysilee! Maysilee Donner. Her mom owns the is a quiet are in the same class. We make a few seconds eye contact. And then Amy draggs me with her. 'Come on haymitch' And we walk into the building across the road…

It is an old building. With lots off old stuff like rusty pans and animal skinns. Like they have at the hob. I've been only once to the hob with my dad before he died. It is an illegal place to trade animal skinns ,meat,boose all kind of stuff. But the peacekeepers don't seem to mind. I sometimes go there to get some things for my mom. Like alchohol or bandages. 'Do you like this haymitch?' I turn around. Amy is holding scarf. It is deep purple made and of whool. 'Yeah nice' I say. Then she has a smile on her face. The smile she always gives when she is worries.'are you okay haymitch?'she asks.'I am fine' I take a look around. I see a necklace. It has an black chord with a tiny knife symbol on it.'How much does it costs?'I ask. Then man behind the desk looks serious at me. He knows it has something to do with the reaping.'You can have it' he says. Maysilee walks with the scarf too the desk.'keep it the man says'. Thank you'we say and we leave the building…

I walk Amy home. Before I go I kiss her. The longest best kiss ever. I hope the odds will be in her favor and in mine….


	3. Chapter 3 – relief

_**Chapter 3 – relief.**_

The peace keepers split us up. My mom goes to the parents side. Me and Eric walk to the tabels were we will be registered. Then my brother starts breathing very fast. He cries. He can see the peace keepers taking a little bit blood from the children .'hey ' is say.'look at me'. Then He looks at me. I pull out the necklace with the knife symbol out of my pocket.'Here take this' and I put the around his neck.'This will keep you safe,I promiss'. He nods. And we walk to the registrations desk. The peace keepers take a little blood from our finger tips and they register our names. We all get pushed and pulled to our places. Sorted on age. 12,13,14 etc. after a long time pulling and pushing. I am standing between the 16 years old. I look aside me I can see amy standing at the girls side. She waves. I wave back.'WELCOME WELCOME! A woman says. She has green weird cotton candy hair. I know her it is Ella ribbon. The only escort of district 12. We had a victor once. But she died a few years ago. 'Welcome to the 25 annual hunger games'She continues.'The capitol brought you a very special movie'. Every year the same old video about the rebellion. I litarly know the words. So I try to get amy's attention. she yawns sarcasticly. I laugh. The only fun thing right now. Then the woman continues.'Now it is time, Lady's first. She walk to the orb and picks a name .she fold open the paper and says 'Julia greenfall'. For a moment it is quiet. I am reliefed it is not amy. I'm glad it is over for her. The peace keepers drag up an skinny brunett girl. I'n the back I see some people talking. They already making bets. The thing I hate the most after the capitol. They putting money on who will dei firts. 'Now for the boy's. My heart goes faster as the woman walks to the orb. … Boom.. .boomboomboomboom. 'CRAY EVERWHEEL'! I signs. It is an relief. Me and eric are fear flows away and I start to calm down. I even give a it is over. They drag up the boy on the stage. Now there staring at each look sad. they know they can not compare to the other districts.' Well we have a surprise'Ella says.'because it is the second quarterr quell. 4 people of every district have the opportunity to go. I hear noises from the crowd. My eyes are getting bigger… That means... Before someone gets in protest Ella grabs from both orbs a piece of paper. And read them out loud. Together.

'MAYSILEE DONNER! AND HAYMITCH ABERNATHY!'


End file.
